Drabbles
by sophiesophiesophiee
Summary: A collection of unrelated Hobbs/Raydor drabbles. Not your thing? Don't read.
1. 1

"Sharon, you need to sleep. Come to bed, please?" Andrea's voice was laced with fatigue as she padded through to the living room, finding Sharon exactly where she had left her almost two hours ago, the brunette promising that she's be 'right in'.

"I just have one more file to look over…" The older woman was already engrossed in the paper in front of her when she responded. Andrea sighed; Sharon had been doing this more and more often recently, and she was beginning to wonder if she was avoiding her. The blonde sighed and headed back to bed, sliding under the covers and curling into a ball.

It was beginning to get light again when Andrea finally felt the bed dip beside her and Sharon settle down to sleep. She fought her instinct to turn over and hold her, something that pained her more than anything she had experienced before. Sharon did not reach out to her, and, had she not been so tired, Andrea felt as though she would cry.

A matter of minutes later, Sharon's phone began to ring on the nightstand. The brunette got back out of bed and disappeared out of the room, leaving Andrea alone, again, in the bed.

By the time Andrea saw Sharon again, it was late afternoon and thanks to the capture of a serial killer. The blonde couldn't help the icy tones in her voice when they communicated, and she left the office as quickly as she could after the case had been closed; she did not have the energy or the patience to attempt conversation with her distant lover. She merely returned to her office, tied up her paperwork and headed back to the condo she had vacated recently when she had moved in with Sharon. It felt wrong, somehow, to return to the apartment they had been sharing when she felt so unwelcome.

Sharon returned home with Rusty to find the apartment in darkness. The teenager made his excuses and disappeared into his bedroom, leaving the Captain alone in the hallway, surveying the apartment sadly. She poured herself a glass of wine and curled up on the sofa with a yawn, reaching for her phone. Disappointed that she had not heard from Andrea, Sharon contemplated leaving her partner alone for a moment. Realising, though, that the two of them had barely spoken over the last few days, she picked up the phone again and called her lover, hoping it would not be too late.

Andrea's phone lit up beside her bed where she had already settled down for the night. She waited for it to stop ringing before she typed out a brief text to Sharon, explaining that she was in bed and that they would talk tomorrow. She felt guilty once she had replaced the phone on her nightstand but rolled over and closed her eyes; she was too tired to worry about that now.

The brunette felt guilty when she read the message her partner had sent; it was then that she realised just how much she had neglected her recently. She had let work get in the way of the time that they usually dedicated to each other, and every time Andrea had attempted to get her to stop, Sharon had continued, upsetting her lover even more in the process. It was with a heavy heart that she resolved to fix the mess she had unwittingly made for them, and she began to concoct a plan to regain the blonde's trust.

When Andrea arrived at her desk the following morning, she was greeted with a single white rose on her desk. She knew there could be only one sender of such an item that she smiled and immediately sent an email to Sharon, asking if she would be free to talk over lunch. She received an almost instant, affirmative, response, and began to tackle to paperwork that had, mysteriously, appeared on her desk overnight.

She stepped into the small café that Sharon had suggested for their lunch, glancing around until she found her companion sat at a table in the corner. She slid into the chair opposite her and offered a polite greeting, waiting for Sharon to speak.

"Andrea, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour recently. I haven't meant to push you away but work just got on top of me and…I'm sorry," she gushed, barely pausing for breath. Andrea reached over and took her hand, brushing her thumb over the soft skin of her partner's knuckles.

"I understand work gets busy sometimes, Sharon. You need to understand, though, there are other people around that need your attention, too. Rusty's noticed how distant you've been lately, he called me yesterday afternoon because he thought he'd done something wrong. Before that, I thought you were trying to break up with me…." she frowned dropping Sharon's hand and toying with the salt pot on the table in front of her. "You're not superwoman, honey. You need to find a balance between personal and professional, and if I'm honest, right now you stink at that." She smiled to take the edge off her words, but the meaning behind them was true.

"I know. And I'm sorry, I really am. I want to try and make it up to both of you, if you'll let me?" Andrea nodded and took her hand again, leaning down to kiss it tenderly.

"Okay. But from now on, we have a rule: no paperwork at home. Got it?"


	2. 2

When Andrea returned home, she had not expected to find her apartment softly lit and smelling of fresh flowers. She hung up her jacket and kicked off her shoes, knowing there could only be one person responsible for such a gesture at the end of one of the worst cases of her career.

"Sharon?" She called out softly, finding no sign of the brunette in her kitchen or living room. The response was muffled from down the hall, and Andrea followed it, running her fingers through her hair for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

She found Sharon in the bedroom, straightening out the freshly laundered covers on Andrea's bed. The smell of fresh flowers was stronger in here, and as her eyes scanned the room, she found to source of the smell. "Roses?" She murmured, placing a hand on Sharon's hip and a kiss on her shoulder.

"You always buy me roses. I figured they were either your favourites or they would at least remind you of me when I'm not here," came the reply. Sharon turned to face the blonde, cupping her cheek gently. "You look exhausted, honey. Let's get you in the bath and then to bed…" She punctuated her sentences with soft kisses to Andrea's forehead. Finally, she allowed her lips to brush over Andrea's lips, pulling away before the younger woman had the chance to respond. "The bath's all ready and waiting for you. Fresh pyjamas are hanging up on the towel rail and I'm all yours tonight. Rusty's staying with Provenza," she continued, ushering Andrea towards the bathroom. "Don't be too long. You need to sleep."

Andrea nodded in agreement and padded softly into her bathroom, grateful for Sharon's understanding of her need to switch off. She lowered her aching body into the warm water and closed her eyes, smiling at the realisation that Sharon had used her own bath oils in the water. Andrea had told Sharon on many occasions that she was comforted by how the older woman smelt; she clearly knew how affected she had been by her most recent case. That, combined with her otherwise unexplained but infinitely welcome presence calmed Andrea considerably; when she left the office, she had not expected to be returning to a warm, inviting apartment. Instead, she had expected cold, darkness, and the remaining smell of the toast she had burnt that morning. She could not deny that this was much better than her expectation.

All too soon, the water had begun to cool and Andrea's skin had begun to prune. She lifted herself from the water with a soft groan and wrapped herself in the clean towel that Sharon had left for her. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the slightly steamy mirror and sighed; she looked a mess. The little make-up she had worn that morning had run, and her skin was paler than usual. She brushed her damp hair back into a bun and wiped off the streaked make-up. There was nothing she could do about her pale reflection other than to catch up on the sleep she had missed out on over the past week.

When Andrea emerged from the bathroom, she found Sharon already curled up in her bed, smiling at her warmly and holding out a hand to her. The blonde flicked off the lights and crawled into bed beside the brunette, revelling in the feeling of strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer.

"I love you, Sharon," she murmured, kissing the slither of skin revealed to her by the modest neckline of Sharon's pyjama top. The older woman smiled into Andrea's hair and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"I know," she replied, running her hands over Andrea's back, soothingly. "I love you too."


	3. 3

Sometimes Sharon Raydor could be so infuriating, Andrea mused, watching her girlfriend pace their living room, her phone glued to her ear. Sharon had supposedly taken the week off to celebrate their anniversary but Andrea had barely seen her all week, her girlfriend ending up running her department over the phone and still insisting that Andrea had her full attention.

The blonde stood up, unnoticed, and retreated to their bedroom with a sigh. Their dinner plans had been cancelled, once again, due to Sharon's inability to switch off. Andrea slipped out of the dress she had decided to wear and pulled the pins from her hair dejectedly. Whilst she understood Sharon's commitment to her job, she couldn't help resenting the fact that it left her lower down in Sharon's priorities.

She slipped into an old t shirt and climbed into bed, curling around her pillow. Briefly, she wondered how long it would be before her partner noticed that she was no longer a spectator in the living room; part of her doubted that Sharon would notice at all. She closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the cold, empty space beside her, and eventually succumbed to a fitful slumber.

It was in the early hours of the morning that Andrea was jolted awake by a dip in the bed beside her. She prised open one eye just as Sharon flicked her bedside lamp off. Andrea felt Sharon move to wrap an arm around her, but she stopped before her arm made any contact with Andrea's body. The blonde deflated, and murmured softly, "you're late to bed."

Sharon made a surprised hum in the back of her throat, not expecting the blonde to still be awake. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time…." She trailed off, "I'm sorry tonight didn't work out as planned. I know you went to a lot of trouble to make those reservations," she began, unsure of how to apologise properly for her recent behaviour. "This week has been awful, hasn't it?"

Andrea merely sighed in response. "Was it selfish of me to just want you to myself for a while, Sharon? Do you want to spend time with me at all?" She hadn't meant to have vocalised her last question, but Andrea felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders as the words spilled from her lips.

"Oh, Andrea…" Sharon began, finally reaching out to touch her lover. "Of course I want to spend time with you. I'm sorry I haven't given you much attention this week, I guess I just don't know when to draw the line when it comes to work."

The blonde lifted her eyes to meet Sharon's. She could tell that the older woman meant what she was saying, but she still felt wounded by the way that their week had transpired. She shrugged softly and rolled onto her back with a sigh.

"We'll talk about this in the morning, if you can spare me the time."

* * *

When Andrea woke the next morning, the space beside her was once more empty and cold, and she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She climbed out of bed and took a shower in the hopes that it might calm her down, then made her way into the kitchen.

To her surprise, she found Sharon standing in the kitchen, making something that smelled remarkably like pancakes.

"Sharon?" She murmured, placing a hand on her girlfriend's lower back, her anger and frustration dissipating slowly.

"Hmm, good morning," she smiled, turning slightly to kiss Andrea's cheek. "I wanted to apologise, properly, for my behaviour. I made breakfast…and my phone is switched off. Today, I'm all yours. Oh, and I called that restaurant we were supposed to go to last night? I had to call in a few favours but we have reservations for 7:30 if you'd still go to dinner with me?"

Andrea couldn't help but smile. "I'd love to."


End file.
